Eragon Reborn
by EragonDraekon
Summary: Eragon is assassinated but Saphira saves him in the nick of time by pulling him into her eldunari.
1. Preface

**Preface.**  
While this idea is not original to me, I have decided to put my own twist on this stellar concept. My fellow writer AvianKnight93 first came up with this idea, and it has been a good six years since he updated his version. My version has a few changed ideas, a different time in the series, and a completely original character who I believe will make the story better.  
Well, I should stop rambling and get to writing see you on the other side, and as David Tennant, A.K.A the 10th doctor, would say Don't turn your back, don't look away and DONT BLINK... *laughing with a searing pain in my side* I'm not a weeping angel, truthfully I meant to say Allons-y!


	2. The assasination Attempt:Updated

Chapter 1: the attempted assassination  
Eragon strolled into Nasuada's tent three days after the Battle of the Burning Plains after being summoned for an "important" matter. "You needed me Nasuada?" Eragon asked, "I was enjoying laying in the sun with Saphira and the messenger woke her up so this better be important." "Eragon I summoned you to talk about tonight's feast to celebrate the win we gained on the Burning Plains," Nasuada said, "I've decided to give you the honour of sitting at the head of the table for the feast. None are to know about this plan besides you and me, and as far as anyone else is concerned you spontaneously sit at the head they will believe this until I tell them I wanted you to sit there." "Okay Nasuada Ill do it but can you at least prewrite my speech for me, I am not very good with speeches as you can tell," Eragon said uncertainly. After getting her laughing under control Nasuada said, "All you need to say is this: I appreciate all that you all have done for the Varden and hope that you will work and fight just as hard until we dethrone Galbatorix"

One hour later

As Eragon finished his "speech" every warrior of the Varden broke out in applause for the hero's speech. The beginning of the feast was great, well the first minute was perhaps as Eragon dug into the meal that the assassin meant for Nasuada and ingested the Seithr oil. As the acid slowly dissolved Eragon from the inside out, an otherworldly scream ripped itself from Eragon's mouth while a sad keening sound emanated from Saphira. Suddenly the back of the pavilion-tent was shredded as the dragoness lunged for her rider. " _Little one no!_ " Saphira's mind screamed, abruptly all sounds coming from the dragoness stopped as she enacted the single greatest piece of magic any dragon ever had or ever will make... she pulled Eragon's mind and soul into her eldunari.

Three days later

As Nasuada carefully walked up to Saphira with Arya in tow, The sapphire dragoness dangerously rumbled " _what do you want? Your so-called 'kind act' killed my rider,_ " _**and my one love,**_ " _what else could you want from me?_ " Uncertainly Nasuada said, "We came to see if you are okay and also to ask if you would still help us fight King Galbatorix." " _No, I will never again help your cause as long as I can't have my Eragon. So find a way to either beat Galbatorix on your own or find a way to bring Eragon back!_ " Privately to Arya, Saphira said, " _And don't you dare mourn him after breaking his heart twice!_ " _ **I hate that elf, after breaking Eragon's heart twice she thinks she can mourn him!? No, she can't.**_ **Saphira don't worry I'm still here somehow also why won't you let anyone mourn me but you?** _**Eragon! Where are you I miss you so much I thought you died!**_ **I almost did die but somehow you used magic to pull me into your eldunari also can you take my body and go see Orik?** _ **Please.** **Ok, I'm heading to him now.**_ _"Orik I wanted to talk to you_ ," Saphira said. "Oh good, I was coming to ask you if you would let mine clan honour Eragon's death the knurlan way." Orik said, "Mine clan wants to give him a proper dwarf hero burial and encase his body in stone next to the other knurlan kings and heroes." As Saphira's expression softened she said "thank you for being the only one to want to properly honor my rider, and in response to your question yes the knurlan may give him a proper burial, but follow me, I need to tell you something only the knurlan can know if you ever tell any elf or any human besides Roran and Katrina the clans will feel my wrath. Also Orik I promise to always protect farthen dur and place home to your clan from Galbatorix or any other enemy." After Saphira made a deal with Orik and the knurlan king was notified all of the knurlan left under Saphira's protection

One week later

After disgorging her eldunari Saphira simply spoke to Eragon about her deal with the knurlan and where her new home was. Suddenly the eldunari grew hot in her talons and she dropped it for a second no crack appeared and the dragoness thought herself lucky then after a dragon-sized sigh of relief ... CRACK the eldunari shattered losing its colour revealing an aqua blue egg.

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter of Eragon Reborn please review after you read and enjoy the foreshadowing promise Saphira made and the cliffhanger at the end. Hopefully this weekend I can get chapter 2 out and also comment should the chapters be longer or shorter**  
 **P.S in this version Katrina was not kidnapped one of the traders were instead.**  
 **Also underlined bold in the story is Eragon talking to Saphira and italic bold is Saphira's thoughts**


	3. The Hatching

**Do I really have to say this *in the background someone yells yes* Uhg fine. Okay First of all the Inheritance cycle, while only Eragon is canon for my story, Does not belong to me it belongs to the great Christopher Paloni (sorry if I spelt it wrong) and only the parts not known as cannon AKA my whole book is all that I own. Done with that time to move on.  
** It had been a week since the eldunari had shattered and the aquamarine egg was revealed. In that time Saphira had made a stone-nest-hollow and got plenty of warm things to like it for the winter thanks to the knurlan, thankfully the knurlan have taken to having a dragon protecting one of their largest cities. " _Saphira we need your help_ " Arya called mentally " _please Thorn and Murtagh are slaughtering our forces without your help. Please help!_ " _'Why should I help you unless the knurlan help? I have sworn in the ancient language to only help the knurla_.' Saphira questioned,' _You rider-heart-breaker. You made me lose Eragon a week ago' "what do you mean a week ago?_ " Arya thought as she climbed into the cave " _Wait where did the egg come from?_ " ' _To answer your first question I had pulled Eragon into my eldunari but it broke a week ago'_ Saphira menacingly rumbled ' _to answer your second the egg came out of the eldunari._ '  
Suddenly the egg started cracking and Saphira covered it with her tail almost knocking Arya out of the cave. 'Peep peep' was all that the aqua coloured hatchling had time to say before being smothered in Saphira's loving embrace ' _Little one you hatched,_ ' Saphira beamed, ' _I was waiting for you because you are all that's left of my rider..._ ' "' _What about my body Saphira,_ "' a familiar yet young voice asked, "' _Wait... why am I so short. Wait again why do I have a body last I remember I was in your eldunari, also hi Arya I'm a midget now apparently._ "' **  
I know this was a short chapter but I just wanted filler so that I could get some thoughts rolling and thought that this might be funnier than Saphira decapitating Arya and Nasuada. So anyways carry on and allons-y!  
P.S. One apostrophe is Saphira Two is Arya and three is Eragon unless it is shown otherwise  
Most people go for a silver egg but since I dislike silver and the egg came from Saphiras eldunari I thought aqua to be more appropriate than silver.**

 **P.S. One apostrophe is Saphira Two is Arya and three is Eragon unless it is shown otherwise  
Most people go for a silver egg but since I dislike silver and the egg came from Saphiras eldunari I thought aqua to be more appropriate than silver.**

 **Finally Im looking for a second person to be the proof reader of mt chapters but the original wl always be more-like-reyna The first person I see will be sent my next chapter when it comes out.**


End file.
